Leyendas del Reino Tierra
by La Peregrina
Summary: De camino por el Reino Tierra, el grupo Avatar hace algunas paradas para descansar. "Creí que las leyendas eran simples cuentos para hacer dormir a los niños, pero lo que pasó... Eso sí que nunca me lo esperé". Taang Historias para gente flashera.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Quisiera comentarles a través de esta pequeña introducción cómo es la dinámica de éste FanFic. Y también aclarar por única vez que los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla no me demanden.

Bueno mi idea es que cada capítulo se pueda leer como una historia con principio y fin. Quizás se haga alguna conexión entre un capítulo y otro, pero no va a ser relevante con el fin de que si requieren saltear alguna historia porque no les gusta lo puedan hacer. En fin, no crean que va a ser un relato de día a día lo que les va pasando a los personajes, puede ser que no seas algo cronológico tampoco, pero no se preocupen ya van a ver que es entendible. Lo que les aseguro es que van a ser románticos y humorístico, así que si lo que quieren es ahogarse en lágrimas éste no es el lugar.

No los aburro más. Disfruten de las míticas leyendas del Reino Tierra. Y por favor, háganme saber si algo les gusta o no.

_**"Por muy lejos que el espíritu vaya, nunca irá más lejos que el corazón." **_


	2. Sorpresas

**Hola! Quiero contarles que ésta historia se me ocurrió después de un sueño sumamente flashero XD, espero que les guste. Les recomiendo que se bajen una canción, que es más o menos parecida a la que soñe XD "Wimboe" de la película del Rey León. Jajaja. Enserio, bajensela. **

**Leyendas del Reino Tierra: Sorpresa**

Por fin, luego de cinco días de estar viajando sobre el lomo de Appa, los cuatro amigos llegaron al Reino Tierra, para dirigirse hacia Ba Sing Se.

Estaban tan agotados y hambrientos que no podían ni pensar en la palabra "viaje" sin que les diera náuseas. Toph, como siempre que llega a tierra luego de un largo, tedioso y aterrador vuelo, se revolcó por el césped besando cada montoncito de roca y tierra que tuviese a su alcance.

Habían aterrizado en el claro de un bosque, no sabían qué era, pero había algo allí que los hizo descender. Parecía que el lugar estaba lleno de criaturas, aunque no veían a nadie más que a ellos mismos. Oían claras voces a pesar de que nadie hablaba. Todo era sumamente extraño.

De todos modos al único que parecía importarle todo aquello era al Avatar. Aang estaba entusiasmado por ir a investigar, aunque tenía una vaga idea de qué se trataba. En el Templo Aire del Este, los monjes contaban toda clase de leyendas del Reino Tierra, y si no se equivocaba, ya conocía ésta.

En dos minutos Katara ya había tendido su bolsa de dormir y prendido una pequeña fogata, y Sokka, luego de agonizar exageradamente, frotándose el trasero y quejándose porque la silla de Appa no era más cómoda, tomó un pescado-pingüino traído de la Tribu Agua del Norte y se puso a asarlo.

Unos instantes después, el Avatar ya no resistía la tentación de recorrer el bosque en busca de aquello que sonaba tan dulce para sus oídos. Se paró y tomó su planeador.

- ¡¿Alguien quiere ver algo verdaderamente asombroso?! – Como vió que todos lo ignoraban y seguían con sus asuntos, continuó. – Es algo misterioso, único… No se lo pueden perder.

- ¿Algo maravilloso como aquel "circo" de hormigas acróbatas? – Se burló Sokka. – O aquella misteriosa "Dama pintada", que por cierto resultó ser Katara. – Así estuvo un buen rato recordando momentos que, para él, no habían tenido nada de maravilloso y misterioso. – No gracias hermano, pgefiego feguir comiendo y dofmig – Dijo con la boca llena, luego de engullir medio pescado de una sola vez.

- Tu Katara… ¿Qué dices, te gustaría venir? – Sus ojos brillaron al pensar en la idea de estar a solas con Katara en el bosque encantado y su rostro se iluminó de esperanza… Que no duró mucho tiempo.

- Lo siento Aang, la verdad es que estoy muy cansada del viaje, prefiero dormir un rato. – Extrañamente para ella, Aang pareció derretirse como mantequilla.

- Bueno… Creo que iré a pasear yo sólo. Toph y su flojera de seguro están en el quinto sueño.

La tienda de piedra que siempre se construía Toph con ayuda de Tierra-control, para poder dormir sin que el Sol de la mañana la despertara, se desvaneció con un golpe de la muchacha en el piso.

- Alto ahí pies ligeros. – Dijo señalándolo. – Yo voy… Necesito estirar las piernas. Viajar en el pequeño peludo ya me está trayendo dolor de… No querrán saberlo. – Dicho eso, empujó a Aang para que camine hacia cualquiera que fuese la dirección a tomar. Pero alguien la miraba suspicaz desde la otra punta del campamento, y no pudo resistirse a preguntar. - ¿Qué te sucede Sokka? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No. Nada, nada… - Dijo con una voz extraña, como ajeno al asunto. – Solo que…

- ¿Sí…? – Lo animó a seguir.

- No, digo, es extraño que tú quieras hacer algo después de un viaje. No es tu costumbre. Generalmente llegas, te hechas tierra y te duermes bajo piedra.

- Pues hoy decidí dejar la rutina… ¿Te molesta, chico boomerang? – Dijo sin ningún tipo de sobresalto, completamente calmada. Y sin que nadie lo note, se ruborizó un poco al decir lo siguiente. – Aún puedes venir conmi… con nosotros si quieres.

- No gracias… No quiero estar de más… Sólo sería un estorbo. – dijo acostándose y volteándose para que no vean su expresión de enojo tallado en su rostro. Toph no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pudo detectar un tono de ironía mezclado con… ¿Celos? En las vibraciones de la voz de Sokka.

- Sokka, en vez de enojarte, la próxima invítame tú primero a dar un paseo por la noche. No es mi problema que no te decidas a hacerlo.

Menos mal que Sokka se había volteado para que no lo vean antes de que la chica dijera eso, de otra manera, hubiese sido muy evidente que había pegado justo en el palo con ese comentario, pues el muchacho estaba al rojo vivo de la vergüenza.

- ¡Chicos ya basta, dejen de pelear!, Sokka, que te quede claro que yo invité a TODOS, tú no quisiste venir. – Dijo Aang alzando una ceja y compartiendo una mirada de interrogación con Katara, sin entender mucho porqué ahora sus amigos discutían de esa manera. Sokka simplemente se quedó callado. – Bien… En marcha, no quiero perderme el espectáculo.

Sin perder más tiempo, Aang abrió su planeador y se elevó por los aires con Toph sujeta fuertemente en la parte de arriba del artefacto.

- ¡AAAAAAANNNNGG! – Como era de esperarse ella nunca pensó que irían volando, sino que pensaba ir caminando, por tierra, por la sana y segura tierra, donde podía ver.

- Sí, vete con el "cabeza de flecha". – Gritó Sokka cuando ya no podían oírlo. Katara meneó la cabeza negativamente dejando escapar un suspiro.

- Sokka… Toph tiene razón, tú no quisiste ir. Y a demás, ellos no se van a una cita romántica… si es eso lo que te molesta. – Dijo tratando de acertar con los sentimientos de su hermano. Lo que luego la llevó a pensar algo inquietante que le dejó un extraño sentimiento de vacío en el pecho. - No creo que a Aang… ¿le guste Toph?

**0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

- ¡AAAAHHHH! – Toph gritaba con cada giro que Aang realizaba para aprovechar las corrientes. – ¡AAAAAH, TEN MÁS CUIDADO!

- Toph, te suplico que dejes de gritarme en el oído.

- ¿Cuánto falta? Quiero bajar de éste artefacto infernal, YA.

- Falta poco, de hecho… Mejor sujétate.

- ¡AAAAANNGG!

Repentinamente, sin previo aviso, Aang descendió en picada dando vueltas en círculos. Inevitablemente, Toph no tuvo más opción que aferrarse fuertemente a su cintura para sentirse un poco más estable. Misteriosamente una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del muchacho, que ya había previsto qué pasaría exactamente.

Al fin tocan tierra, después del espeluznante evento. La música ya no se escuchaba como antes, apenas era audible, y poco a poco se apagaba cada vez más.

- Toph… Ya llegamos.

- Si, ¡Por fin, ya era hora!

- Toph…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Piensas soltarme?

- ¿Eh?... Sí, lo siento.

La muchacha lo soltó sentándose en la tierra para acariciarla con sus manos, y agachó la cabeza para que no se le notara el rubor de las mejillas.

- Bueno ahora sólo nos queda sentarnos a esperar. – Y se sentó a su lado mirando al horizonte, donde el Sol estaba apunto de desaparecer por completo. Se reclinó sobre sus brazos, y cerrando los ojos aspiró el aroma de la brisa que golpeaba su rostro. Pero algo, que no era brisa precisamente, lo golpeó más fuerte.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que hay que esperar?, O sea que podríamos haber venido caminando, en el firme y seguro suelo.

- No me hubiese divertido tanto escuchándote gritar si íbamos caminando. – Obviamente estaba distraído al contestar, que mala elección de palabras. Nunca deseó tanto volver el tiempo atrás y borrar ese comentario.

- Aang… - Dijo muy calmada, pero él sabía que detrás de eso se escondía una Toph sumamente peligrosa. – Corre.

Un pequeño, pero poderoso puño, se incrustó en el brazo del chico, sin atravesárselo de casualidad.

- ¡AAAUU!

- Lo siento pies ligeros, tú me obligaste a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no subimos a aquél árbol? Quizás así pueda ver si algo se acerca.

- Yo te espero aquí, de todos modos si algo viene no lo podré ver arriba del árbol… - Un sonido la puso alerta. – ¿Oyes eso pies ligeros?

- Seee.

Aang estaba como hipnotizado. Se oían voces que parecían de otro mundo, y unos ruidos de tambores acompañaban el ritmo de los coros.

Por detrás de unas piedras, unos flamencos de pico chato, se les acercaban, aturdiéndolos con la agudéz de sus notas. La canción era pegajosa y decía algo en una lengua desconocida para ellos, algo como _"Wimboe, wimboe, wimboe, wimboe, wimboe, wimboe, wimboe"_.

Pronto los extraños animales comenzaron a danzar alrededor de ellos abriendo y cerrando sus plumas, y parecía que todos los insectos del lugar se les habían sumado a la serenata.

El círculo que los rodeaba cada vez se hacía más estrecho. Toph se asustó y le tomó fuertemente la mano a Aang, éste salió de su trance, no sabía porqué lo segaba tanto escuchar a esas criaturas. Él le devolvió el apretón, ¿Podía ser posible?… No, de ninguna manera… ¿Los animales le estaban diciendo que bese a Toph? De seguro todo esto era algo que estaba soñando. Pero entonces recordó la leyenda.

**Flash back **

- ¿Cómo puede ser que yo sea el Avatar? Nunca me he sentido tan rechazado en la vida. Quisiera que por un momento otro tomara mi lugar. – Se tiró boca abajo en su letrina.

- ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres Aang?

- Gyatso… Yo…- Tomó aire y luego lo dejó escapar lentamente. - No sé lo que quiero realmente. No creo que yo en verdad sea el Avatar.

- Hay Aang… ¿Te conté aquella leyenda del Reino Tierra sobre los flamencos de pico chato?

- ¿Esa que decía algo sobre que el canto de esas criaturas te decía lo que verdaderamente sentía y deseabas en lo más profundo de tu alma?

- Esa misma… Déjame decirte que es verdadera. Yo los encontré en uno de mis viajes. Lo extraño es que no solo me dijeron lo que sentía y quería, si no que me revelaron una cosa muy importante de mi futuro… ¿Sabes qué fue?

- No, ¿qué?

- Me dijeron que iba a tener el placer de educar al Avatar más sabio de todos, el único que piense en alcanzar la paz sin necesidad de dañar a su oponente.

- …

- Ese eres tú Aang.

- Claro… - Ya no quería hablar más de aquel asunto del Avatar. - Pero a demás del futuro que le revelaron, ¿cuál le dijeron que era su sentimiento más deseado?

- Ya te lo dije joven Aang… Tú.

- ¿Yo?... ¿Y que tengo que ver yo con sus sentimientos?

- Siempre quise tener un nieto al que pudiera pasarle toda mi sabiduría. – Le sonrió tiernamente, mientras una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y Aang se quedó perplejo. – También me aconsejaron que debía ayudar al muchachito a cumplir con su deber de salvar al mundo, por eso recuerda que siempre estaré cuando me necesites.

Aang abrazó al anciano monje, quién en un principio no se esperó esa reacción, pero le devolvió el abrazo.

**000000**

Al día siguiente, Aang caminaba por uno de los pasillos secretos de la ciudad y escuchó algo que no le agradó en absoluto.

- Monje Gyatso, tenemos que entrenarlo lo antes posible, él tiene que aprender a usar todos los elementos antes de que venga el cometa, no hay tiempo de jugar con él, tiene que cumplir con su deber o la guerra más grande de la historia se desatará.

- Aang es apenas un niño, necesita divertirse como tal.

- Lo siento Monje Gyatso, pero si no lo entiende tendremos que ponerle otro maestro al niño.

"¡NOO!" Pensó asustado Aang. De repente el corazón se le retorcía, la sangre se le helaba y sus extremidades no respondían.

Corrió, corrió y no paró de correr. Ya en su cuarto, con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó un viejo pergamino, pincel y tinta china. Dejó el pergamino a medio enrollar sobre la cama, tomó su planeador y desesperado salió por la ventana, sin rumbo alguno.

Un ancianito entraba lentamente por la puerta, pensando que el niño en cuestión estaba tomando una siesta.

- Aang… No dejaré que te separen de mí. – Aunque la habitación estaba en penumbra, nadie dormía allí, estaba vacía. El hombre estaba por retirarse para buscar en otro lado, cuando un pequeño rayo de sol, que se coló por la ventana, dejó relucir un pergamino sobre la letrina. - ¡OH, NO!

**Fin del Flash Back**

Las aves los estaban empezando a mirar enojadas, hasta ese momento no hacían más que rozarlos con sus plumas de lo cerca que estaban, pero parecían querer comérselos a picotazos.

El sentir a Toph que lo abrazaba escondiéndose en su pecho lo devolvió una vez más a la realidad. ¿Estaría sintiendo Toph lo mismo que él? ¿Le estarían diciendo las aves que lo abrace?

En su mente la canción decía _"Tómala, porque otro puede hacerlo antes que tú. Bésala, ella lo está esperando."_

"Bueno, quizás sea la única manera de librarnos de éstas bestias, haciendo lo que nos dicen" Pensó Aang. Lentamente bajó la vista hacia Toph, que aun se aferraba a él, y se encontró con su mirada verde cristal, que a pesar de que no veía de la misma forma que él estaba seguro que podía verlo, sentir sus movimientos.

La tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos y acortando la distancia que los separaba. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de Toph sobre los suyos, fue ella quien acabó con el espacio que los apartaba. Que razón tenían aquellos flamencos, no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que anhelaba probar esos labios, eran dulces y suaves, y encajaban perfecto con los suyos. El beso se hizo más intenso hasta que la música dejó de sonar y el oxígeno los abandonó, por eso tuvieron que separarse.

"Oh, oh… la razón volvió a mí. Dios, Toph debe querer asesinarme. ¿Por qué no me golpea de una vez, qué está esperando?"

- Eh… Toph perdóname, no se qué pasó… La canción me dijo… Y venían a atacarnos…

- Aang no te... - Pero no la dejó continuar.

- Tenía que hacer algo, no se me ocurrió otra cosa…

- Aang…

- Si quieres puedes golpearme… Te juro que no lo tenía planeado… No se porqué lo hice… Vamos grita, me lo merezco.

- ¡¡Aang!!

- ¿Qué?

- Cállate.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien, yo fui quien te besó. Me disculpo por causarte demencia a corto plazo y repulsión, pies ligeros.

- ¡Ja ja!, si te interesa saberlo… No me causaste repulsión… De hecho…_ - _Una mano golpeó el brazo de Aang, aunque no fue del todo fuerte, más bien fue algo "cariñoso" si se tiene en cuenta la fuerza de Toph.

- Ya, corta con la cursilería por favor… No necesito saber más. – Satisfecha de sí misma continuó. - Se nota que te gustó, punto. – Y con otro golpe un poco más fuerte y una mirada severa dijo. - ¡Ni se te ocurra decírselo a alguien!, o te aplastaré como a un gusano.

- Tranquila, no diré nada. – Aang se sonrió, no podía evitarlo, le encantaba que tomara todo a la ligera hasta en las situaciones que podían llegar a ser embarazosas, ella tenía un chiste para todo.

Y acercándose un poco la besó nuevamente. Esta vez fue un beso rápido, pero muy dulce. Sin más que decir se encaminaron de vuelta al campamento, esta vez por tierra. Y Aang se sorprendió, nuevamente, cuando se dio cuenta que su mano sostenía otra más pequeña y cálida que había llegado hasta allí por sí sola, o mejor dicho, por obra de su dueña.

**Este es el resultado de convivir con tus primitos, uno se termina enganchando más con las series de anime que ellos mismos. (jaja típico que queres aparentar que sos grande para mirar dibujitos y le hechas la culpa al familiar más pequeño de tu casa, pero en realidad los miras porque queres XD).**

**Besos. **

**Dejen Reviews, ya llegaron hasta acá es solo un clic más, a la Izquierda en la parte inferior… No, tu otra Izquierda torpe… ahí donde dice "GO", sí exacto… ahí.**

**C.A.**


	3. Atrapados

**Hola a todos. Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto, es que estuve participando en algunos concursos de literatura y estuve ocupada en eso. Pero bueno, acá les dejo otra historia Taang para que disfruten. Espero que les guste. Cualquier queja que tengan ya saben… Review. Si les gusta la historia, ya saben… Review. Cualquier saludo que quieran dejar, ya saben… Review. Cualquier aviso de compra y venta, o si se te perdió tu perro ya sabes… Review. Jaja ;)**

**Atrapados**

Como todo el mundo sabe, se supone que el Avatar debe conservar la calma en todo momento y tratar de apaciguar las aguas entre las naciones para evitar que los conflictos pasen a mayores y se produzcan las guerras, como la que estaba viviendo el mundo en ese preciso momento y desde hacía cien años.

Y fue lo que siempre hizo Aang, el último maestro aire. O por lo menos hasta ese día…

Hacía precisamente dos semanas que sus amigas terminaban peleando entre ellas, cuando en verdad se suponía que debían atacarlo a él para entrenarlo adecuadamente. Al principio simplemente les decía que se calmen para seguir con su entrenamiento, pero con el transcurso de los días el Avatar se fue cansando de esa situación. Él también tenía sus problemas y no los estaba sacando a relucir con cualquiera que se le cruzara, ¿por qué ella no podían hacer lo mismo? De hecho su problema era algo complicado y agotador, porque no solo se trataba de que debiera salvar al mundo y no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte aún para hacerlo, sino que además tenía un conflicto sentimental que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. Sus pesadillas no lo dejaban escapar ni por un segundo, lo peor de todo era que tenía que vivirlas incluso cuando estaba despierto.

Intentó hablar con sus amigos al respecto, pero luego de reflexionar un poco se dio cuenta de que no era la mejor idea. Katara era muy comprensiva, pero también, era una de las involucradas en su problema. Al igual que Toph, quien de todos modos no era muy buena para hablar de temas sentimentales. Y tenía la sospecha de que a Sokka le gustaba Toph, sin mencionar que era el hermano de Katara, así que de seguro pensaría que Aang estaba tratando de jugar con las dos.

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – Explotó Aang después de la quinta vez que tubo que separar a sus amigas.

No tenía ni idea de porqué se peleaban tanto, pero estaba saturado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no aguantaba más. Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió la solución, que mejor lugar para esconderse de sus dos "amigas" que el mundo de los espíritus, donde solo él podía entrar. Quizás estando allí podría meditar en paz y tranquilidad y encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas, o platicar un poco con el Avatar Roku.

Corrió hasta su tienda agitando los brazos y se introdujo en ella. Respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y soltó el aire lentamente para calmarse, se concentró y luego de unos segundos sus tatuajes resplandecían con una fuerte luz blanca.

0000000

Aang caminaba por el pantanoso lugar, simplemente para despejarse un poco. Pero al quedarse mirando su reflejo en el agua fangosa, su imagen se fue distorsionando hasta convertirse en el Avatar Roku.

- Avatar Roku. – Lo saludó Aang con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza.

- Joven Aang. ¿Por qué has venido a verme?

- Es que… - se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – Tengo un problema. – Terminó la frase sintiéndose algo tonto.

- Y bien… ¿De qué se treta? – La imagen de Roku salió del agua y se puso al lado de Aang, indicándole con un gesto de la mano que caminaran juntos.

- Se trata de mis dos amigas, Toph y Katara. Ambas se la pasan peleando en vez de entrenarme y falta tan poco para la llegada del cometa que no se qué hacer, no me siento preparado.

Roku analizó la mirada del chico y comprendió que esa no era su mayor preocupación, había algo más que le estaba pasando y tenía una vaga idea de qué se trataba.

- Dime Aang… ¿Es eso lo que más te preocupa? – Dijo Roku mirándolo con suspicacia.

Las mejillas de Aang se ruborizaron un poco al sentirse descubierto. Se preguntó cómo hacia Roku para saber que no era eso lo que realmente lo afligía.

- No… - Dijo agachando la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo le costaba tanto pronunciar palabra? Se sentía un idiota por no poder decir las cosas clara y directamente. – Lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es que creo tener una idea de porqué se viven peleando y eso me incluye a mi.

- Y ¿Sientes algo parecido por alguna de ellas?

- Pues… En realidad las dos me gustan.

Roku se llevó una mano a la frente ¿por qué su reencarnación tenía que ser tan complicada e indecisa?

- Aquí vamos otra vez… - Dijo en voz baja. Esta era la quinta vez en la semana que Aang iba a platicar con Roku porque no podía decidirse entre dos cosas. - De seguro hay una que te agrada más que la otra. Veamos si puedo ayudarte… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de cada una?, ¿Cómo se portan contigo?

- Bueno… La verdad es que son como polos opuestos. Katara es muy femenina y cuida de todos nosotros como si fuera nuestra madre, es ordenada, amable e inteligente, comprensiva y sensible. En cambio Toph es todo lo contrario. No se preocupa por su aspecto, aunque sigue siendo bonita cuando esta despeinada. Es impulsiva, a veces creo que hace lo posible para quebrantar todas las leyes. Es desordenada, siempre encuentro algo suyo entre mis cosas, o peor, algo mío en las suyas. Es divertida, la pasamos muy bien juntos. Es perceptiva, sabe cuando alguien le miente. Es valiente y astuta. Es fuerte físicamente y quiere mostrar como que también lo es sentimentalmente, pero se que no es tan así.

Para Roku fue evidente cual de las dos era la más indicada para él. Pero no se metería en su elección, que haya sido su antepasado no quería decir que tuviesen la misma personalidad y de ninguna manera podía decidir por él.

- No te preocupes Aang, el tiempo dirá cuál es la más indicada para ti. Si escuchas atentamente a tu corazón lo sabrás. Cuando estés a solas con ella y no puedas contener el deseo de besarla libremente, cuando sientas que el tiempo se detiene, ahí te darás cuenta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que esto ocurrirá? Y que tal si ella no me corresponde, si no siente lo mismo por mí, no podría volver a verla a los ojos sin sentirme culpable por haber querido besarla. Lo tomaría como que me estoy aprovechando porque no ve como yo. – Dijo Aang sin pensar.

- ¡Aha!, con que ya escogiste a una de las dos… Lo ves, no fue tan difícil. – Dijo Roku sonriendo, contento porque esa visita no sería tan larga y agotadora como las anteriores.

- ¿Qué? – Aang volvió sobre sus palabras, y efectivamente, inconcientemente había estado pensando solo en Toph al hablar. – No me había dado… - No terminó la frase.

- Sabes Aang, yo también fui joven aunque no lo creas – Dijo divertido el antiguo Avatar. – Yo logré que Tao Lin se fijara en mí después de mucho tiempo en el que ella no sabía ni que existía, y terminamos formando una familia juntos. – Dijo prediciendo la preocupación del chico por ser rechazado.

- Pero dime ¿cómo hiciste para que te viera? – Preguntó Aang ilusionado. Mientras Roku pensaba que la juventud de ese momento era bastante lenta de entendimiento y ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza de tener que explicarle todo al pobre chico.

- Fui persistente. Cuando el amor es real simplemente encuentra un camino… - Explicó con simplicidad. - Y ser el Avatar te da muchas posibilidades de estar con chicas. – Dijo el anciano guiñándole un ojo, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Aang, ya que Roku siempre le hablaba de un modo más bien formal. De todos modos lo prefería así, siempre pensó que al antigua avatar le faltaba un poco de jovialidad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Que sorpresa, nunca se hubiese imaginado que dentro del siempre pacifista, existiera esa clase de modales, la manera en la que les había gritado a Katara y ella la dejó completamente sorprendida, nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera.

"Ya era hora de que pies ligeros reaccionara. Me irrita que nunca se defienda cuando le hago alguna broma, siempre se ríe en vez de devolvérmela… Realmente no entiendo a esas personas." Pensó Toph.

En cuanto Aang se fue echando chispas por las orejas a su tienda, Katara lo siguió para pedirle disculpas, pero cuando entró lo vió en estado Avatar, así que no lo molestó. Pero ya había pasado casi una hora de eso, Katara estaba haciendo limpieza y Sokka se había ido a buscar comida, y la única que quedaba sin hacer nada era Toph, quien ya estaba tan aburrida que no tuvo mejor idea que ir a molestar a su carnada favorita… Si, el cabeza de flecha que ahora había revelado su furia contra ellas, y para Toph eso hacía las cosas más interesantes.

Entró sigilosamente a la tienda de su amigo y percibió que aún estaba en estado Avatar porque despedía una gran energía a su alrededor.

Ella siempre se preguntó qué se sentiría viajar a otro mundo. En varias ocasiones le había preguntado a Aang, pero a éste le era algo difícil de explicar, siempre decía que era parecido a éste mundo pero con algunas personas transparentes, y pronto cambiaban de tema.

Recordó los momentos en que habían quedado solos y se ponían a hablar sobre la forma de ver las cosas para cada uno, porque al principio no entendían cómo veía el otro. Aunque más o menos se imaginaba, por las veces que lo había abrazado, Toph siempre le había querido preguntar a Aang cómo era él físicamente, pero nunca se atrevió. Sabía por comentarios de los demás que tenía flechas tatuadas en el cuerpo, que era calvo y orejudo, pero eso no le decía mucho, quería saber más.

"Como me gustaría ver por una vez en la vida, para saber cómo son las personas con las que convivo. No es que me queje, gracias a ser ciega soy la mejor maestra tierra." Toph se perdía en sus pensamientos, ya se había olvidado que en realidad estaba allí para jugarle una broma a Aang. "¿Cómo será viajar al mundo de los espíritus?" No sabía por qué, pero de repente sintió muchas ganas de acariciar las mejillas de su amigo, era el momento perfecto para tocar su rostro y descubrirlo un poco más. De ninguna manera lo haría si él estuviera conciente, le parecía algo ridículo, pero en ese momento él estaba en un viaje cósmico y Katara y Sokka estaban ocupados. "¿qué pasaría si lo toco?, ¿Se dará cuenta?" Ya no podía resistir la tentación.

Se aproximó un poco más y lo tomó por los hombros.

00000000

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces porque una luz la enceguecía. Se frotó los ojos varias veces y se puso de pié rápidamente.

- ¡No bromeen!, ¡PUEDO VER! Esto es increíble.

Su sueño se había hecho realidad, por alguna extraña razón ya no estaba en la tierra de los vivos, no sabía como demoños había hecho pero efectivamente estaba en el mundo de los espíritus, estaba tan exaltada al ver tantos colores y dimensiones.

- ¿Por qué demoños no me dijo antes que cualquiera se podía meter aquí a través de su conexión? ¡Voy a matarte pies ligeros, espera a que te encuentre! – Gritó a la nada.

Comenzó a caminar despacio, apreciando cada color, cada animal volador que antes se escapaba de su alcance, disfrutando cada segundo al máximo. Cuando de repente vió otras dos personas transparentes, un anciano y un chico bastante apuesto desde su punto de vista. Antes de acercarse los examinó desde lejos. El anciano era alto, delgado y parecía muy serio y el más joven vestía raro, era calvo, tenía flechas tatuadas y era de orejas grandes, definitivamente ese era Aang.

- ¡Aaang! – Toph comenzó a correr en dirección a ellos. La cara de sorpresa de Aang fue increíblemente escalofriante.

- ¿Toph? Esto no es posible, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Aang se imaginó lo peor. – Estas… M-Muerta. – Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos y de ellos brotaron lágrimas.

- Tranquilízate… - Le dijo ella tomándolo de los hombros, sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo, era la primera vez que veía llorar a alguien, y encima por ella. – No estoy muerta. - Aang se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su remera y la abrazó fuertemente dejándola aún más incómoda. Cuando la soltó ella le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza. – ¡Aunque no puedo esperar para estarlo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que cualquiera puede pasar a éste mundo a través de tu conexión?

- ¿QUÉ? No lo sabía. – De inmediato miró al Avatar Roku para que diera una explicación.

- Te equivocas jovencita, no cualquiera puede pasar a este mundo a través de su conexión. – Dijo otra vez guiñándole un ojo a Aang, quien entendió a la perfección qué quiso decir y se puso del color de un tomate.

- Disculpen… ¿Qué significa esa seña? – La boca de Aang se abrió como un buzón.

- Es verdad… Aquí no puedes hacer tierra-control, ¿PUEDES VER? – Aang no parecía muy contento, de echo estaba avergonzado porque lo vió llorar y luego ruborizarse.

- Que pregunta tan estúpida... ¿No es obvio? Acavo de decir "qué significa esa seña" quiere decir que la ví, y desde mi punto de vista te ruborizaste. Siempre quice decir "desde mi punto de vista" sin que suene irónico. - Se la veía muy contenta y para Aang eso la hacía mucho más linda.

- Aang recuerda que estamos en territorios del Koh. No es un lugar seguro. – Le dijo el Avatar Roku, para desviar la conversación a demás de advertirles. – Bien… Creo que ya no te hago falta, así que adiós. Y buena suerte – Se marchó rápidamente.

- Toph creo que debemos volver, Roku tiene razón este lugar es peligroso.

- Olvídalo pies ligeros, aquí puedo ver. ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – Toph comenzó a correr.

- ¡NO, DETENTE! Enserio que este lugar no es bueno, por favor Toph volvamos deja de correr. – Viendo que ella no le prestaba atención comenzó a correr tras ella, y en pocos segundos la alcanzó, justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera por una barranca.

A pesar de que Aang tampoco podía hacer uso de los elementos no había perdido la fuerza. Toph se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no podía zafarse de los brazos de su amigo, cuando más esfuerzos hacía ella por soltarse más fuerte la sostenía él contra su pecho.

Cuando por fin la chica se tranquilizó, Aang la soltó y le dijo que caminaran un poco por ahí, después de todo la entendía, era la primera vez que podía ver lo maravilloso que era el mundo, y si volvían perdería su visión nuevamente.

Se alejaron de los terrenos del Koh para evitar problemas, y los paisajes fueron tomando más colores, ya que los terrenos eran menos pantanosos.

Cuando llegaron a una zona selvática se sentaron en un árbol bastante alto como para ver todo el lugar.

Aang no podía ocultar su cara de felicidad al ver como disfrutaba su amiga de conocer al mundo, parecía una niña muy tierna que visitaba por primera vez una feria de diversiones. Quería saltar, jugar, ver su reflejo en el agua, nadar. Todo lo que no podía hacer en el mundo de los vivos. Y lo mejor de todo s que había cumplido su deseo de ver cómo era su amigo.

Toph estaba tan ocupada haciendo lo que nunca había disfrutado que no se había dado cuenta de que Aang no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ni siquiera cerró los ojos bajo el agua cuando fueron al lago, quería verlo todo. Y Aang estaba a su lado todo el tiempo, el tampoco podía cerrar los ojos, porque no quería perderse ni por un segundo la dicha de su amiga.

Luego de toda una tarde agitada de juegos y risas, ambos se recostaron sobre el pasto para contemplar el cielo anaranjado.

Aang se sorprendió al sentir que una pequeña mano se posaba sobre la suya.

- Gracias. – Dijo simplemente Toph

La chica apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del Avatar, quien la envolvió con sus brazos. Y tal como le había dicho Roku que pasaría, el tiempo se detuvo para él. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que su amiga lo contemplaba entre sus brazos, como si quisiera guardar cada detalle de él en su memoria. Sintió como el deseo de besarla se extendía por todo su cuerpo, era imposible contener ese sentimiento. Se preguntó si ella sentiría lo mismo, pero no tardó mucho en averiguarlo.

De un momento a otro los labios de Toph estaban pegados a los suyos, eran tan cálidos, tiernos y dulces que no podía contenerse de probarlos en profundidad. Lentamente abrió un poco sus labios e introdujo su lengua en ella, su sabor era exquisito y el encuentro entre sus lenguas fue lo más mágico que había vivido. Toph le acariciaba la cabeza con la yema de los dedos mientras que él la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura. Cuando ninguno de los dos pudo respirar más tuvieron que detenerse para tomar aire.

- De nada. – Dijo Aang divertido viendo como se ruborizaba la chica. Ambos comenzaron a reír, no se imaginaban que su viajecito terminaría de esa manera, pensar que ese mismo día Aang casi le revoleaba algo por la cabeza a ella y Katara y ahora estaban besándose y pasándola muy bien. – ¿Te parece que volvamos? Si Katara y Sokka nos encontraron en la tienda de seguro estarán preocupados por saber qué nos pasó.

- ¿Es por eso o extrañas los cuidados de Katara? – Preguntó Toph sin demostrar sentimiento alguno.

- ¿Por qué?… ¿Estas celosa? – Aang la miró de reojo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que a Toph le disgustó, porque nadie le podía estar hablando tan altaneramente sin recibir su merecido. Así que lo golpeó, aunque no muy fuerte.

- ¿Celosa yo? Ya quisieras pies ligeros. Eso sólo puede darse en tus sueños.

- Algo me dice que estoy en lo correcto. – Aang seguí aguijoneándola y no tenía intenciones de parar, le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

- Cállate. – Dijo sin prestarle atención, aunque no pudo disimular su expresión de fastidio. – Volvamos, de seguro Sokka ya cocinó un delicioso estofado. – Aang dejó de reírse.

- Eso lo dices porque nunca has probado mi comida.

- Tal vez algún día la pruebe, pero ahora no puedo esperar para probar esa comida tan deliciosa que se desase en la boca, como solo Sokka ha preparado hasta ahora.

- Grrrr. – Aang no era bueno para estos juegos, siempre terminaba perdiendo ya que no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, era como un limpio espejo. – Pero dime si Sokka sabe hacer esto mejor que yo.

La agarró por el cuello y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él. Sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, pero esta vez Aang tomó el control de sus lenguas demostrando todas sus habilidades en aquel beso.

Cuando se separaron Toph estaba completamente perpleja, nunca nadie la había tomado así por la fuerza y la había besado de esa manera tan maravillosa. Pero sin embargo no podía dejarse ganar en un juego, de ninguna manera le daría esa satisfacción a su amigo, más que amigo, o lo que fuera que fuesen ahora.

- Mm… Estuvo muy bien. – El rostro de Aang se ilumino y cerró los ojos satisfecho de si mismo. – Pero la verdad es que no podría decirte porque nunca he besado a Sokka así que no se si te ganaría o no. – Aang abrió los ojos de repente y puso una expresión de malestar, que pronto se desvaneció al ver que Toph lo miraba divertida, y comprendió que ella solo estaba jugando y no quería perder.

- Eso quiere decir que soy el mejor hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Cosa que no creo posible de todos modos, ya que no quieres averiguarlo… ¿Verdad?

- Bueno… Porque no, tal vez algún día lo compruebe.

Aang se puso en marcha sin contestar nada. No estaba enojado, sabía que Toph estaba mintiendo, o al menos eso esperaba. De cualquier modo no podía dejar que lo ofendieran así y no aparentar disgusto siquiera.

- Espera… ¿A dónde vas pies ligeros?

- Espero que sepas cruzar sola al otro mundo.

- Oye que mal perdedor eres. – Toph también lo siguió. Mira quien hablaba de malos perdedores, la que nunca sabía cuando detenerse con tal de ganar.

- …

- Esta bien, esta bien… No era cierto, ¿contento?

- ... – No, obviamente esperaba un pedido de disculpas.

- Si esperas una disculpa espera sentado, sabes que sólo era un juego y también sabes que no me gusta perder. – Bueno eso podría considerarse una disculpa a lo Toph.

- Esta bien, perdonada. – Aang le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la llevó hasta la salida.

Unos segundos después ya estaban de vuelta en sus cuerpos, dentro de la tienda. Cuando Aang abrió los ojos vió que Toph estaba recostada sobre su pecho, cualquiera que los hubiera visto pensaría que estaban durmiendo juntos. La movió un poco y ella abrió los ojos. Otra vez volvía a ser la chica siega que veía a través de tierra-control. Exhaló un aire de desconsuelo, pero unos fuertes brazos muy conocidos la sujetaban y la hacían olvidarse de todo lo malo.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar un carraspeo. Sus amigos estaban allí esperando a que despierten. Les contaron como Toph había viajado al mundo de los espíritus a través de su conexión, pero algo en la mirada de sus dos amigos no dejaba de incomodar a Aang.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No… Nada, ¿La pasaron bien? – Dijo Sokka, y Katara comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Claro que la pasé bien, podía ver. – Contestó Toph.

- Si… De seguro la pasaste bien solo por eso. – Esta vez fue Katara la que habló, quien los miraba con una mirada de complicidad.

- ¿Podrían explicarnos de qué se ríen tanto? – Dijo un Aang algo fastidiado.

- Dímelo tú que eres "el mejor hasta que se demuestre lo contrario". – Toph y Aang se pusieron tan tensos que era difícil distinguirlos al lado de una piedra.

- Bu-bueno… Es que… Nosotros… Bueno…

- Yo creo que deberías auto apodarte "el mejor tar-tartamudo hasta que se demuestre lo contrario"

Todos se rieron por un largo rato. Por suerte Katara y Sokka no parecían enojados, y tampoco les pidieron explicaciones de nada. Así que con gran alivio para la nueva pareja todos se fueron a dormir tranquilos, aunque les hubiera gustado saber cómo es que se dieron cuenta de todo lo que pasó, es decir, que ¿acaso solo hablaban como en sueños? O también se movían y caminaban como sonámbulos.

Es algo que nunca sabrán, pero fue un alivio que esto no produjera peleas en el grupo, sacando que Toph y Katara seguían atacándose, la diferencia era que Aang ahora sabía que no era por él, sino porque a Katara le molestaba que Toph sea descuidada y a la otra que Katara sea tan mandona.

**Bueno hasta aquí señores. Mi cabeza no da más, entre que tuve que reemplazar a una amiga como animadora en una fiesta infantil y vino mi primo a casa estoy para el cajón. Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Y bueno… ya que te bancaste leer hasta acá, hace unos movimientos más del mouse y dejame tu review ;D**

**Besos.**

**LP. **


End file.
